


Let The Truth Be Told, Jackie...

by WatchDog



Category: Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Sexual Humor, Yaoi, sleeping dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchDog/pseuds/WatchDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the night that Wei will tell Jackie the truth, no more lies, no more pain and no more bullshit and no more 18k...</p><p>Wei: "Like seriously, I can't even go to the damn grocery store to get some fucking milk without being chased down the fucking street by those dicks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Truth Be Told, Jackie...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is me, Rosiekon (AKA: WatchDog) here and I'm here today on New Years day, (HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!) with my first Sleeping Dogs fan fiction! I was inspired to make this story because of the lack of stories for this game series. It's a shame that such a beautiful opportunity was put to such waste, so that's why I'm here to fix it, thankfully.
> 
> So anyway, this story is just basically about Wei's uncontrollable love for Jackie. Just a little smut couldn't hurt right? Lol
> 
> Enjoy Sleeping Dogs lovers!

It's midnight, the stars are out and the sun was asleep. The moon glowed, giving light to the city's people of Hong Kong. Tonight was the night, he would tell Jackie how he truely feels. There's no more undercover bullshit, no more blood, no more gang shit, no more work, just...no more lies. No more. Wei was tired of being the one to lie to his best friend so he wouldn't have to be worry about getting his ass chopped in half by Ms. Chu, or getting chased down like a dog by 18K every night he went to the store to get some milk. He just wanted it all to STOP. It's already hell he has dreams of all his loved ones being taken away from him, he just needs a break from all of this. Even if it is just for one night...  
"Damnit Wei, you fucked up big time you know that?" He said to himself as he looked up at his reflection. "Annnnddd, I'm talkin' to myself again..." Wei sighed, shaking his head before glancing back up at the mirror once more. "I really need to get a girlfriend..." Wei told himself. Wei then chuckled and removed himself from the sink and walked out the bathroom to plop himself down on the bed. He then lied down in his usual position, resting his arm on his forehead as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "A girlfriend, huh?" Wei laughed. "Like hell I would, she'd just be bitchin' about some shit I ain't got time for." Wei spat, shifting his legs to a more comfortable position. "Yeah, it's best to just lay low when it comes to these women right now, I couldn't honestly have any time for that." Wei assured himself. "Not at al--" Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Wei sighed heavily and reached over his pillow to grab his phone to look at the screen. It's Jackie. "Jackie? Why is he calling me so late at--WAIT! JACKIE!" Wei screamed, shooting himself up out of the bed. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, what do I tell him!!? Okay, okay, Wei, relax, it's just a phone call...it's nothing...just caalllmm the fuck down. Take a few breaths and relax."

"Hello? Wei? Is that you, man? What are you talking about? Are you high, man? Haha!"  
Wei gasped, jumping back into his bed before holding his mouth in his hand. "J-Jackie!!?" Jackie laughed though the phone. "Hey man, it's been a while, and ah, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, so um, yeah. What you doing, Wei?" Jackie asked. Wei smiled and lied down as he relaxed, just the sound of his voice brings him peace, but only at times, sometimes you just want the idiot to shut the hell up, but still, he's a cute little gang angel. Wei just blushed to himself as he could imagine Jackie jumping and bouncing around like he usually would every now and then when their on a mission together. "WEI! HELLLLLLLOOOOO!!! ARE YOU STILL THERE??" Wei shrieked like a little mangirl, as his mind started to float back into reality. "Jackie! S-Sorry! So what were you saying?" Wei panicked. "What's up with you today, Wei? You've been acting weird lately, What's wrong with you?" Wei gulped and looked out the window. He wasn't sure what to say, he was acting a bit weird around Jackie lately. Weather it was having imaginary thoughts of Jackie striping on a pole wearing a playboy outfit to having hardcore sex with him in one of his apartments.  
These gay thoughts....does that make me.....GAY???!!  
"Oh my god! OMG! OMG! I'm GAY! This can NOT be happening! Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening to me, oh fuck! What am I going to do? How am I gonna live my life now?! Like-like-like like THIS!" Wei exploded.  
"Ummm, Wei? You sure your not high? And what does you being gay have anything to do with what I was talking about?" Jackie whined though the phone's speakers. Wei swallowed his smart-ass comment down his throat and groaned. "Nevermind Jackie it was nothing, I just had a break down..." Wei joked, but Jackie wasn't buyin' it and remained silent which made Wei worry a bit. So Wei continued, "So yeah, um, how've you been for the past couple days, Jackie?" Jackie didn't respond, making Wei a little nervous. So Wei rose out of the bed to slowly grab his keys. "Jackie? Hello? You still there?" Wei paused to listen, but no comment was made. Leaving Wei completely freaked out and began to raise his voice. "Jackie! Are you there!?" Wei quickly removed his phone from his ear to look at the blue screen to see if Jackie had hung up, but was displeased to see Jackie's name still there. Wei became uneasy and was just about to make a break for the door to find his companion, but growled when he heard Jackie's voice laughing uncontrollably though the cell phone. "Phffhahahahahahahahahahaa!!! Wei! Oh god! HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Your hilarious!" Wei glared devilishly down at his cell phone feeling the need to break a neck. Jackie just laughed and laughed in the background as Wei set his phone down on his bed. He couldn't feel anymore shittier right now. Heh, getting fooled by Jackie was just an insult.  
But I honestly have to say, good one. "Yeah, yeah, very funny asshole...got anymore jokes?" Wei remarked sarcastically. "Wei, can I just met up at your place for the night, I ain't got nowhere to be and I'm just DIEING to see you, mannnn!" Jackie pled, giggling as he spoke. Wei smiled, turning around to pick up his phone to put it up to his ear. "Yeah sure, where are you? I can just pick you u---"

"Wei! Open up the door you jackass! It's cold out here!" Jackie hollered though the other side of the front doors of the Kennedy Town Apartment. Wei hung up his phone and rushed over to the doors to open them for Jackie but Jackie suddenly opened the doors. "Heeeyyyy Wei, nice crib bro..." Jackie cooed, darting his dark brown eyes to each corner of the room. Wei's eyes were wide and confused. Like, did he even lock his door, like how the fuck did he....? "Hey Wei, why are you staring at me like that? Do I look like pussy to you bro?" Jackie hummed as aimlessly approached the baffled Wei, who still locked eyes on the other being, and yet, managed to slide a flew words out. "Maybe, you never know when your eyes will deceive you, Jackie..." Jackie smirked, bobbling his head left to right as he teased Wei. "So what are you tryin' to say Wei, you wanna fuck me?" Jackie pushed, pulling Wei's shoulders down to his height, purring when Wei grabbed his hips playfully. "Never said the thought ever crossed my mind, Jackie..."  
"Wait...what? Wei? What the fuck!!? D-Dude? Are you serious?!" Jackie blurted, pushing Wei's muscular frame. "J-Jackie?! I-I um...I didn't..!" Wei tried to find words to explain, but the words seemed to be never found, leaving Jackie flustered and puzzled. "W-Wei.. you don't actually like me like th-that do you..?" I mean like um, like---" "Jackie!" Wei interrupted, forcefully grabbing Jackie's arms and dragging him over to Wei's bed, throwing down Jackie carefully on the mattress. (Don't wanna damage the goods! Lol) As soon as he got Jackie where he wanted him. Wei swiftly climbed over Jackie, pinning Jackie down onto the mat. All Jackie could do was holler and bitch at Wei, demanding him to release him, but with a quick strong hand covering his moving mouth to prevented anymore words of disapproval. Wei grinned down at Jackie as he listened to the muffled sound of Jackie's voice though his forceful hand. Jackie whined and shook his head, he was probably telling Shen to cut it out, but who could care? Nobody is gonna save him anyway.  
"Who's laughing now huh, Jackie?" Wei tormented, decreasing the space between their faces. Jackie started to shake as Wei slid his warm fingertips up his jacket. "You scared, Jackie?" Wei tested, his voice dropping low, feeling Jackie's soft skin beneath his fingers. Jackie whined and whimpered curling his hands into the white sheets. Wei didn't expect a clear answer from the lower gang member so he started pursuing the body, soon removing his hand from Jackie's mouth in the process. As soon as Wei moved his hand, Jackie was about to bitch some more, but Wei's ice cold tone pierced in his pride. "Don't fight me." Wei threatened before circling his thumbs over the harden nipples of Jackie's chest, wrapping his other fingers on the sides of Jackie's rib cage. Jackie moaned to the feeling throwing his head back. "Wei! Ahhh, ha, not there! Stop!" Jackie pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip to keep his voice low. Meanwhile Shen, trying his best to not be too forceful with Ma but at least firm at the same time. "Jackie, quit squirming..." Wei said huskily, feeling rather turned on himself just touching Ma. Never in his life did he ever wanted something so badly. "Wei! Wei! N-No more! We can't! Stop it!" Jackie panted.  
Wei just ignored Jackie and lowered himself down to Jackie's pink nipples, brushing his upper lip against one of them as his tilt his head toward the side. Jackie lifted his head to look down at Wei with the most innocent eyes. Wei stared into them with smirk, licking his lips. "Can I taste you, Jackie?" Wei purred, riding his hands down from Jackie's ribs to Jackie's curved hips. "W-Wei..ha..this isn't funny! L-Let me go!" Jackie begged. Wei just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm just gonna take that as a yes." Wei answered for the lowly gangster. "Maybe while I'm at it..." Wei grinned. "I can have a little fun with you too..." Wei grinned, pulling Jackie's hips closer to his lower half after ripping off the silver buckle from Jackie's belt. Jackie gasped as Wei whipped off the rest of the leather remainings over his face. Jackie watched Wei throw it over his shoulder carelessly.

"Don't worry Jackie...this will be fun." Wei assured softly, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Jackie's lips. Only then Jackie felt himself melt into the covers and into Wei's touch. "Then do it retard...don't just sit there..." Jackie said endearingly. Wei gave Jackie a gentle smile and slowly brushed his fingers over Jackie's lips.

"Don't mind if I do, Captain." Wei purred.


End file.
